Flight of a Hayabusa
by AceFic
Summary: A story set in the the year M41.999 set durning Abaddons 13th black crusade, the Asahi system in the eastern fringe are alone as they are encircled by the enemy. This story is acted as a light novel with japanese anime style with warhammer 40k theme of air combat as the enemy has found a way to assault into the populated worlds of the Asahi.


NOTE: This is my first time writting a warhammer 40,000 aircombat with japanese anime style, if you don't like the criss cross of anime and 40k then don't read it! If you wanna read, enjoy my creativity. Background: The system which existed within the eastern fringe called the 'Asahi' or the rising sun. Before the emperor of mankind launched his great crusade nearly ten millennia ago the Kyushu system was inhabited by the greater eastern empire which originated from Terra. These people left Terra in search of the perfect system during the age of technology. During the age of strife the colonists of the greater eastern empire were cut off from everyone as a warp storm surrounded the people from the rest of the galaxy. Within the Kyushu system the people still maintained their advanced technology which was beneficial. For two millennia's the people within the system had numerous wars against the other clans, for the clans to maintain control of the Kyushu system they had to control Yamato prime which was the most developed world with huge value. During the 30 year war the Asahi clan conquered Kumano, Kotorai, Sendai and Edo. The great Shogun Tokugawa Fuji became the Emperor of the Asahi system due to the previous Emperor whom died of natural causes. Until the great crusade the white scars legion came apon Asahi territory. The people did not resist the super human warriors and offered their part of the Imperium. The space marines educated them beliefs while the Asahi had superior human technology which surpasses the Imperium. Asahi being part of the Imperium offered recruits for the white scars legion and created the Imperial Asahi Crusade Army. By the time of the Horus Hersey the Asahi system was in civil war against the traitor night lord legion led by 'Painstalker'. The Asahi garrison were out numbered and out gunned by the renegade legion which had to buy time for the white scars legion to arrive. After bitter months of fighting the Night Lords legion were routed out of the Asahi system and claimed victory at a huge price. After the Horus Heresy the Asahi divided her forces into two which would become the official Asahi imperial force called the,'Imperial Asahi Army' and the 'Imperial Asahi Navy'. The IAA recruited the majority of men while the IAN recruited women for the fighter/bomber corps which left the IAN to place men at the helm of ships. Both of these forces fought for the emperor for ten millennia against the foes of mankind. The Asahi system governor requisitions a colossal space station which would surround the entire system from invasion, the space station then became known as the 'Asahi defence line'. During M41.998 the Asahi armed forces are recalled from all fronts into the aid of defending their home system against the foes of the imperium as the Asahi are eventually cut off from the vast imperium. Prologue The sun rise looms over the window sill as the light beams its way into the bedroom. There is an adolescent girl who brushes her aqua hair with a comb, before applying makeup for her face. The girls change room was filled with clothes and ornaments unique to each other. She then picked up a shiny black Wakasashi (short sword) with little rainbow butterflies into her holster. Then the girls peculiar red eyes then sighted her medals as it shined against Edo's Sun. She could hear foot steps coming in the hallway heading towards her room. "Warrant officer Takamatsu! You better hurry or else were going to be late for our military parade," said the young man on the other side of Takamatsu's room. Takamatsu stood in front of the mirror wearing white polyester uniform with a female peak hat with her skirt all the way to her knees. "Be there in a minute," shouted Takamatsu as her attention drew to the photographs of her fighter corps. Takamatsu then held the photograph to her chest and began to think back on all the things which happened nearly a year ago. Chapter one: The upcoming party. On one particular day, in the classroom the teacher was writing notes about the subject for the students. All was quiet as every student was frantically trying to keep up with the teacher. A student sat along the window with her face to her desk with her arms around her head, which annoyed the teacher. "Wake up! Miss Takamatsu! Are you sleeping again?" Said the male teacher. As Akari was abruptly woken by the teachers shout. "Now tell me Takamatsu and to the rest of the class about the topic of this equation," as he tapped his blue marker on the white board. "Well... Errr," as Akari was unable to answer the teacher properly. "That's not good enough miss Takamatsu, if you sleep in my class again I will be calling your parents, do I make myself clear!" "Yes! Mr Saito," as Akari was bored by the duration of her maths class, she looked at the clock as it moved agonisingly slow until the end of school. After school Akari bolted out of the school's courtyard as she felt relieved from the torment of school. Along the way two of her friends tackled Akari into the grass on the public park. "Where are you off to Takamatsu-chan? Why didn't you text us?" Said Isa. "You didn't text me either", replied Senami. "Well... I forgot to, sorry about that Megami-chan and Okumura-san. I am in abit of a hurry...," said by the tired Takamatsu. Akari ran past numerous buildings throughout Edo XVI which were tall skyscrapers covered with glass which vary sizes. While running Akari stopped for a moment as a large group of people stood in front of the television store. As Akari moved in, the people were watching the news about the war. "Breaking News... System governor Shita Takzuki bumps the Asahi defence line with more troops while the rest of the Asahi armed forces are being recalled from all theatres to return home as psykers predict a terrible year to come as a fight for survival would be imminent. Asahi recruitment has been boosted for anyone who is 18-40, your contribution will save this system. Thank you, reporter Isuga and on other news imperial gothic asylum seekers are mounting up on the Asahi boarder as they have lost their homes and fled for safety from the enemies of mankind. We're doing what we can to ensure that the gothic asylum seekers will be taken cared of. On other news..." As Akari checked her watch that she was running late for her tuition on science. After running for a mere five minutes Akari arrived home panting until Akari's mum greeted her. "Your late! Mr Hito was waiting for you for minutes!" Said Shihoko. "Apologies mum... Public transport was under maintenance I was left with no other options than to run home," while Akari was still trying to draw breath. While at home Akari dropped her school bag in her room until she went down stairs where Mr Hito who was annoyed by Akari's delay. Akari's tuition which went for a solid hour as Mr Hito was impressed by Akari's knowledge and commitment. Before Mr Hito left Akari's tuition Akari ran up to Mr Hito and,"Mr Hito, before you go. What does the Asahi say on the news is true? Are they going to recall you?" "It is true miss Takamatsu... I do thank you for sharing your opinion but when the time comes when your world depends on you." "Why is that? You already did so much for the Asahi, why now?" "Listen well, your the best student I have ever had and I wish that you have a brighter future than mine. You have a lot to live for miss Takamatsu as I will rejoin the Asahi army so we can continue to fight in the name of the emperor. Lastly tell Mrs Takamatsu that today will be my last day for your tuition as I have taught you everything you need to know, good night and I hope you succeed one day." As Mr Hito carried his suitcase and walked out of the Takamatsu's resident. Akari gazes at Mr Hito as he disappeared past the lengthy streets, Akari decides to walk back in as the night air has brought the chill which left her recall Hito's conversation. A moment later Akari did the usual thing a typical adolescent girl would do like homework. Later into the night, Shihoko entered Akari's room as her daughter was in the middle of messaging to her friends on her phone tablet. "My daughter, are you still on your phone. Just leave it for a minute as we have to discuss on your birthday tomorrow." "Oh I almost forgot about that," said Akari. "Don't be that forgetful as your almost fourteen, I have organised with the manager to have your party at 'The Golden Salmon with your friends. " "Thank you soo much mum... I wished that my dad could come but he's at war against the foes of mankind." "Don't lose faith dear, your father is always in your heart so pretend that he is there with you. Tomorrow enjoy your birthday with your friends as I will be at work till late. By the way, any boys coming to your birthday party?"Shikoku nudges Akari's shoulder. "Uh... Not really mum, I haven't had much luck with boys as they are to prideful about themselves. I know that Megami and Okumura will defiantly be there for my party. The others will call me later tonight as they are doing homework as we speak." "Okay then, everything is now settled for tomorrow's party," few minutes later Shikoku left Akari's room in preparation for her daughters birthday. Before bed Akari was writing in her diary about her busy day, she pauses for a moment as Akari remembers what Mr Hito said before he left. Akari whispered to herself in bed,"What will tomorrow bring? Well my birthday is on that date anyways as this party is going to be one of the very best. Ahh, better get some rest." The following day the sun rise pierces the window sill as the glare starts to awake the asleep Takamatsu. As Akari turns to the side of her bed she picks up her phone, surprisingly Akari receives numerous messages from her friends and family. "(Yawns), this is gonna take a while to read,"said Akari. Downstairs Shikoku yells from below,"Akari! Are you awake? If you are I'm going to work now so I'll see you tonight. Love you dear." Throughout the day Akari travels to Kana's house through the 'Shinkansen' as a viable route. Apon arrival Akari's friends greet her humbly as she walks through Kana's house, there Kana herself greets Akari happily, "Happy Birthday Akari-Chan what has taken you so long," as Kana's optimism for Akari's slight delay. "Well guys, thank you for everything and especially you Kana-San for gathering my friends together. Today we'll make tonight the best night out girls because tonight my mother has arranged us all to go to the 'Golden Salmon'," Akari seats herself besides Okumura and Megami with a girly conversation before departure. At 1600 the party girls make their way to the 'Golden Salmon' by foot from Kana's house due to peek hour traffic on the 'Shinkansen' as walk made their trip a lot more enjoyable. As the restaurant came into view through the vast imperial advertisements, Akari grabs the yellow cards for her friends as her mother left them on her desk at home for Akari to pick up. "Ooh wow, a shiny ticket hey. Akari-Chan your mum is the best," said Sanzu. Akari returns Sanzu with a smile of appreciation as she continues to give her friends the admit tickets. At the counter each of Akari's friends hand over the yellow tickets to be admitted. The Host from the Golden Salmon welcomes the girls with a happy gesture, "Welcome, Welcome fine guest. Come and step this way then. So who's the birthday girl by the way?" Said the Host who wore a purple suit with a red tie. Akari steps forward with pride and said calmly," It's my birthday Tonight and I want to make this night a night to remember." The Host directs the girls to their seats, the table has an oval shape to it with glitter of gold painted on the surface of the table. As the rest of the girls were seated, the centre of the table opens up as white light from beneath presents the party guests with an entree of various tempura's and edamame's. Before Akari's friends would begin eating, Akari stood up first for a speech," I would like to thank you all for coming to my fourteenth birthday , well it's a small milestone in our busy lives as we have school and our commitments. I would like to thank Isa for this expensive Ichio watch, Sanzu for a diary, Himeo for 100 thine voucher for all retail stores, Senami for a new handbag, Kisa for giving an unusual glow lamp which I left at Kana's house which I will pick up later in the week and lastly Kana herself for providing me a new mobile phone. I will take care of all your gifts as they are a piece of you. Remember this, my mother is the person I should be grateful for making this birthday possible. I thank you all for being good friends, now let's dig in." NOTE: More is on the way... 


End file.
